


The plant that hid all

by CorinaLannister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: The CEO of Lannister Land was not one to beat around the bush, he was one to go straight after what he wanted, if he threw enough cash at it, it would become his. That was the Jaime Lannister way, he could have anything and anyone he wanted. Women, men, multiple people at once, they were all his for the taking, even without offering any money. He had in fact on occasion been offered money to sleep with people. Though he didn’t need any money so he declined their cash afterwards, it made him look, god forbid, charitable, something his father used to say would further the image of the company. Jaime raked in on average more than a thousand a day for the company by doing absolutely nothing than being his charming self. Meetings always went in his favour all he had to do was lay on the charm, lick his lips a little or give a wink, and deals were made in his favour. He was irresistible.That was until he met the wench, one of his employees.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 36
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	The plant that hid all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cytara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytara/gifts).



> This fic has been written for the lovely cytara who requested forbidden love, and something with angst that gets resolved at the end. :)

The CEO of Lannister Land was not one to beat around the bush, he was one to go straight after what he wanted, if he threw enough cash at it, it would become his. That was the Jaime Lannister way, he could have anything and anyone he wanted. Women, men, multiple people at once, they were all his for the taking, even without offering any money. He had in fact on occasion been offered money to sleep with people. Though he didn’t need any money so he declined their cash afterwards, it made him look, god forbid, charitable, something his father used to say would further the image of the company. Jaime raked in on average more than a thousand a day for the company by doing absolutely nothing than being his charming self. Meetings always went in his favour all he had to do was lay on the charm, lick his lips a little or give a wink, and deals were made in his favour. He was irresistible. 

That was until he met the wench, one of his employees. 

The wench confused him, she was supposed to fall at his feet, supposed to be grateful for the offer of a quickie in the break room. He had surprised himself when he made the offer, but she had been alone in the room, he felt sure the answer would be yes, he was after all Jaime fucking Lannister. There was also time, at least ten minutes until his next meeting was to start, getting himself off in that time would have been doable, getting her off too. Jaime usually wined and dined his dates at least, he was just shocked by seeing her bent over, her bottom wriggling as she moved trying to get her mug from the back of the cupboard, that his brain caught up to him after his words did. He had of course fantasised about her being bent over him behind her, ever since he had been given her resume to sign off on hiring her he had been intrigued, she was a very capable driven woman.

He had been so sure of her reply that his body had already started to respond to the thought of being inside her, more so for the illicitness of the act, the possibility of being caught at any moment, having to be quiet made him all the more ready. He would kiss her to swallow her moans, and he wouldn’t even have to bend or pick her up, they were almost perfectly matched in terms of height. Physique too. His pants were already becoming impossibly tight, and they hadn’t even done anything, he was not going to last long inside her. 

Jaime had seen her steal glances at him whenever he walked by, and she had blushed when he winked at her, so her rejection, in the form of a physical slap to the face, was so out of the blue that he had stood there gaping at her, not finding any words as she stormed from the room. He could have sworn that her eyes were glistened with unshed tears, and her face had reddened.

Before he could exit the room he had to pick up a potted plant from the window to carry in a very specific position, back to his office, as no amount of adjustment was going to hide the evidence of his arousal as it strained against its confines, now solid. That slap had turned him on in a way that nothing else had, no one dared stand up to him, especially not someone who he could have out on their arse with just a word to the security team. 

Not one person dared said a word to him about the strategically placed cheese plant as he walked across the open plan office to his enclosed office. Yet they must have known outright or at the absolute least suspected something was amiss. The wench had charged out of the room less than a minute earlier, he even glanced at her desk, she was not sitting there so he couldn’t throw her a smirk or a wink as per usual. He thought that the spectacle may be the talk of the office until the next scandal hit the headlines as it were, probably something of Tyrion’s doing. Or his. 

When he had entered his offer, Jaime who was still slightly dumbfounded about the situation dropped the plant onto his glass table with more force than necessary causing it to crack. He was too frustrated and pent up to care. There was no more than a cursory glance sent in the vicinity of the table when he strode behind his desk, the first thing he did was cancel his next meeting.

There was something strange about the wench and her reaction, and Jaime was going to get to the bottom of it. He was sure the wench liked him so he needed to figure out where it had all gone wrong, but first he needed to take care of his problem, his hand would have to do, it wasn’t the best solution, but he could imagine it was the wench’s. He felt a tinge of regret at the thought of taking pleasure while imagining the wench that was soon forgotten as he gave himself over to his passions. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

For one moment, just the one mind you, Brienne was tempted to say yes, it was all she could think about, all she had ever wanted to happen, to be wanted in that way. To be wanted in that way by him made her want to say yes so badly, but then she remembered all of the hushed conversations. The humiliation struck Brienne as truly as a blow from a great sword would. She wasted no time in hurrying from the room, her tears about to flow. Brienne would not let him see her cry, his efforts would be in vain. Show a lion your weakness, and they will strike more, without mercy, to tear you to shreds. She was not about to let that happen. Never would she bow down to a Lannister’s demands. 

Brienne went to her desk, her face angled at the ground, she was determined that no one would see her weakness. No one would know how much Jaime Lannister affected her. She started packing her things into a box, all the time thinking of what he had asked her. She knew she was no looker. He was the opposite of her in every way, he was handsome, she was not, he was adept at social situations, her less so. He had many friends, she had one. There was no way he could want her in that way. Her friend had made that abundantly clear. 

It was obviously a jape or wager of some kind. Who can get into her pants the quickest? Or a pity fuck. There was obviously some money on the line as that was the only reason Jaime Lannister would look twice at her. The first tear snuck out of her eye, she wiped it away angrily. Maybe the whole office knew. Another tear fell, this time from the other eye. Maybe there was a betting pool. Brienne stopped trying to wipe them all as they were falling too quickly. Instead she placed her head in her arms on her desk and let them. The walls of her work cubicle affording her a little privacy as she let her tears run their course. 

Red, blotchy, and un comely, that is what she would describe her face as, when they eventually stopped, she had snuck a look in her compact mirror. Luckily her habits of minimal makeup meant that there were no mascara stains running down her cheeks. 

There was one thing she regretted, hitting him, that was a mistake, one that was going to cost her the job of a lifetime. She had been hired by one of the most well known companies, and her anger had ended her employment. But the audacity of his remark made her lash out. There were only two options for her, to leave of her own violation or wait to be fired, or maybe she could sue for workplace harassment, the company could afford it. 

Brienne kept all of her options in mind as she continued packing her things, she didn’t think she would be in the right space of mind to do it after their...confrontation. 

Soon enough everything of hers was packed into a box ready to go. She had also decided on what course of action was best to take, the forms which she needed had been printed. With her pen poised in her hand she read through the form once more, took a deep breath, and neatly signed her name. All she needed was one more signature. 

His. 

Before Brienne could think better of it she marched over to the office where Jaime was, knocking once. 

“God...Damn...Just a minute...” Brienne had never heard Jaime sound so off kilter, his usually confident voice sounded slightly panicked. Brienne had been through the wringer and thought that she was going to go out with a bang, she was not going to be made to wait outside his office. 

Brienne entered the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. She walked straight over to the coffee table, and sofa, the more hospitable part of his office, holding the papers aloft, “I need you to sign these.” She placed them on the coffee table, waiting for him to walk over. Brienne stared a little too long at the cheese plant.

His eyes narrowed at her when she made no move to leave, she had interrupted a very important moment, he had been so close, luckily his desk was hiding the evidence. Although if she came around the side of the table she would see all of him. He did try to tuck himself back into his trousers, but that proved to be too painful on such short notice. 

“Bring it over then,” Jaime seethed at her. Brienne almost complied, but then she remembered, she was no longer going to be an employee of this company. 

“It’s right here. Can’t you at least walk a few steps.” 

“You’re the one who has barged into my office demanding that I sign some form so perhaps you could have the decency to hand it to me directly. I could have been in a meeting for all you knew,” Jaime said, exasperation getting the better of him. He could not stand up much less walk around to where the wench was. He would just sign the form, getting her to leave before he continued on with his mission. 

“Decency!” Brienne said, her face turning bright red. “How dare you use that word around me?”

This cause his eyes to widen, perhaps he had read the situation wrongly, “Wench-” 

“No. You will allow me to speak. I will not allow myself to be demeaned by the entire office or by you for any longer. I know that someone like you wouldn’t want someone like me. So earlier was either a jest or part of a bet. I don’t care for which. I won’t even sue the company. All I want is for you to sign these notice papers, then I will take the remainder of my holiday days, then I will be gone,” Brienne finished her angry monologue by thrusting the papers onto his desk, he had remained silent throughout the speech. Albeit getting increasingly angrier himself due to the content. He inspected the papers to give him a little time to formulate a response, they were as she said her final notice papers. He looked from them to Brienne several times, if she had handed these off to him directly he would have signed them without a moment's hesitation. He may have never seen her again. That thought was not one he wanted bouncing around his mind. 

“Wench-”

“No. You don’t get to speak to me. Not after today. Not after the stunt you just pulled. I am worth more than whatever you’re going to win on the bet-” 

“Brienne, you have read this situation completely wrongly. There was no bet, or jape or anything that you could be imagining,” Jaime said her name to her face for the first time. It was either the fact that he had said her name, the emotion intoned in his voice, or his very public display of genitals that caused her to gasp and to stop talking. For he had stood up, putting himself on full display. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brienne, who was in too much shock at seeing the sight of her employer with his pants undone, and no underwear to be seen, spent far too long staring at him, his fully erect, ready to burst cock, before covering her eyes.

“This...This...I didn’t want you to see this,” Jaime said, having the decency to look slightly ashamed. He lowered himself back into the chair to hide what had already been seen. 

Neither knew how to proceed from their situation. Brienne seemed to be too shell shocked to remember why she came to the office, and Jaime, he was just waiting for Brienne to say something, anything. 

What she said next shocked him.

“The cheese plant!” Brienne exclaimed, causing him to startle. “You took the cheese plant from the breakroom.” 

“Where else would it have come from, wench?” 

Jaime watched as Brienne failed to hide a smile before she asked her next question, “Why is the cheese plant now in here?” 

“You know damn well why, wench.”

“Why would you bring the cheese plant in here?” Brienne questioned again, her innocence showing, Jaime truly believed she had no idea why. 

“The thought of having sex with you turned me on, and I had to hide the evidence. There, now can we leave the subject.”

“...Oh...I see. You really wanted to have sex with me? Not as a jape or as another notch in your bedpost,” Brienne said shyly.

“Listen, Brienne. You’re smart, you’re driven, you’re good at what you do. You’re inherently a good person.”

“You’re my boss...it wouldn’t be right,” Brienne said, but she was just grasping for an excuse, any excuse. Though she felt elated about his previous words, she had never had such kind things said to her. Or had anyone interested in her either romantically or sexually. 

“Hang on a sec, I have just the solution,” Jaime said, reaching for the papers Brienne had just bought in. 

“No wait,” Brienne shouted, reaching for the papers at the same time. Their hands touched, sparks shot though both of them. Brienne shivered as Jaime shuddered, their eyes locked, both knew they had felt the same thing run through them. 

Jaime bought Brienne’s hand up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, as he did so she walked around the table. Then her eyes clocked onto his erection, which seemed to be even bigger than before, more redder and veiny too. All she would need to do would be to drop her pants and straddle him, then she could have everything she wanted. Well not everything, his respect was something she wanted. Hell, she thought, she could have him once, or not at all. If she played her cards right she could have him more than once. 

“Do you want me to take care of that? I want to,” Brienne stated, her hand drifting down to him, her fingers could barely fit around his girth. 

Then his hand wrapped around hers, “Brienne. You deserve better.” 

He swept the piles of stuff off his desk, including his laptop, and the papers Brienne had bought in. Brienne found herself hefted up and onto the edge of the table, Jaime had stood and their foreheads leant against one another before she brought her lips to his. The softest brush of their lips shot a jolt of desire down to her core. Then she deepened the kiss, he responded by bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair. The deepening of the kiss made her desperately want to feel friction between her legs so she hooked her legs behind Jaime’s back to bring him closer to her. Jaime groaned into her lips when her heat made contact with his hard length. 

Brienne finally broke the kiss to breathe, at the same time she reached down to shuck her pants off down to her ankles. Jaime helped by lifting her at the waist, she placed her palm on his length and positioned it, when he put her down it was onto his length. He looked at her, and she looked at him as she sank down onto him. She became impossibly full, her insides stretched and pained her despite the slowness of the penetration. Jaime seemed to be trying his best to hold back, trying his best to make her feel good. The slowness, their facing each other, seemed oddly intimate, more like they had been lovers for a long time than this being their first time together. Their eye contact, making the situation all the more a turn on for her. When he was fully inside her, Brienne circled her arms around him, kissing him once more. This time her tongue explored his mouth as she got used to the feeling of being full. Once she was ready she pulled back from him, leaning further back onto his desk, pulling him with her, on top of her. She nodded at him, making him start to move in and out of her, at the same agonisingly slow pace as before. Brienne needed more. As her legs were still wrapped around his back, she made short work of slamming him inside of her when he started to enter her too slowly for her liking. Soon enough he caught on and started moving faster. In this she was setting the pace, she was showing him who was the boss of the situation. Brienne liked having that power over him. 

Sooner than she would have liked Brienne felt him become still inside her after only a few quick thrusts. It was the signal that he was about to spill. He softly bit her neck as he came, causing Brienne to become closer to her release. 

“Jaime - I’m going to-” His hand went over her mouth as he put a finger to his lips. Brienne moaned out her release into his hand, which he had thoughtfully put there to stop her being too loud and alerting the whole office of their coupling. 

When their clothing was set to rights, and they were a presentable as one could be after having sex, Brienne turned to him and said in a whisper, “Oh gods, Jaime. I can’t believe we just did that with everyone in the next room.”

“It’s okay. No one noticed, nor will they suspect anything,” he said to her, but gave a side glance to the cheese plant.


End file.
